Jigoku Games: The Twilight's Blaze Within The Water's Soul
Damien ran his eyes over the battlefield his feet bouncing from side to side, he could feel his heart pounding in his head. He was pumped for this battle, he had been waiting for little over a month for this and he sure as hell was ready. So many powerful fighters he could feel their auras encircling all around him. "The Deathbound Amphitheater..." Damien thought to himself "It's gonna take a little more than Death to stop me today!" Looking over to his teammate considering what to make of her, if she was in this battle he was sure she was formidable at the very least. "Hey, Blondie lets make this a good one 'ey?" Damien said with a playful smirk on his face and a clenched fist. His eyes resting in his opponents looking beyond them at the various crevices that made up the spectator area and the water they surrounded the battle arena. Damien was ready and raring to go!. A slight wind traversed the arena, playing with the dust on the floor. The swirls and spirals were hypnotic, but Gareth was focused on something else entirely. His attention was aimed completely at the two mages across the arena from him, and the man stood next to him. Even as the wind ruffled his hair and fluttered his tie, Gareth condensed used The Tree of Life to condense a sword from the air molecules and smoothed down his rebellious tie. Gareth proceeded to embed the sword into the floor by about five inches, freeing up his arms to stretch slightly before the fight started. Despite wearing a suit, Gareth's movement was not at all restricted; the suit was designed by him to not do anything of the sort, after all. Fixing his glasses, Gareth muttered a question to his comrade, "Which do you want to take, the boy or the girl? Completely up to you, my friend." Yumiko Yamamoto feeling like she needs to keep her spot as a part of the Sentinels active from last year, she choice to rejoin the Games again to fight once more to get a better spot than last year. Her hair ripples through the wind itself as she was wearing her normal steel-plate armor and rune encrusted gauntlets as she was also seen as she was on her way to the battle arena was eating a bowl of noodles and chopped pieces of pork since she had a 4-hour train ride just to get here which left her kinda hungry. "We are on the same team, for now, muttonhead just ensures you can keep up." She replied slurping her bowl of noodles in her mouth as she talked with a comedic look on her face. As she soon saw Scorpius she puts it down before going up to him hug tackling her friend as the weight of her armor was pressing down along with her body in a comedic manner missing her friend from last year. Scorpius breathed in the wind that was flowing over the arena as the water's scent was carried through the air. He sighed as the excitement settled within himself. He started to stretch as he looked as his opponents. "I'll go against either one Gareth. Either way will be a very entertaining matchup..." Scorpius noticed that Yumiko was eating while she prepared herself, and he laughed. "Hey, Yumiko! That reminds me of the last Jigoku games. Time sure flies huh?" He asked as Yumiko full body tackles him with a hug before the battle started. Scorpius laughs and hugs back for a moment before the two of them returned to their starting positions. "Since I have fought against and with Yumiko before, I want to see what the new blood has to offer the Sentinels." He said with a grin as he started to surround his hands and feet with water. He pointed to Damien to challenge him, "Show me what you got!" Damien chuckled to himself,"Meathead...oh aren't you just a ball fun blondie!" Damien threw his hands in the air sending off an assortment flames flying into the air, before lowering his arms positioning himself into a combat stance. "I hope you guys liked the light show because there's more where that came from!" Damien's eyes narrowed revealing his on a brand of magic to his opponents was risky, upon seeing Scorpius conjuring water he began furiously thinking through a plan of action several came to mind. He smiled from ear to ear staring intently at Scorpius "Come at me, Bro!" Damien's feet were firmly planted his entire began tensing up he was simply going to play to his strengths. As his ally challenged one of the opponents, Gareth looked towards the lady he would be fighting. Yumiko had been one of the winners last year, taking her place among the Sentinels. As a relatively famous fighter, Gareth knew a little bit about her choice in magic and fighting. ￼The swordswoman was well known for her skill and knowledge of a unique magic. Gareth was not certain of victory against her, however, he would not back down. Calling out to the Twilight Knight, Gareth spoke "I've heard tales of your fighting prowess. The general consensus is that you are a formidable warrior who does not hold back. Prove this to me, right here." After finishing, Gareth condensed his magic within him and began to transform, skin and bone becoming metal and wire. Opening his now robotic mouth, Gareth said "Configuration: Base activated!" "Oh hey Scorpius been a while, sweetie, nice to see you again," She remarked at Scorpius having a friendly wave at the male since they were friends back in the last years' games. Right before going back to finishing her bowl of noodles as she tossed it onto the ground after finishing. The digits of her hands glows with a bright aura as she uses Re-Equip to form both her as her body takes the shape of a Paladin-based armor unlike her normal as she has light streaming from it at normal as she then gripped her blade as it formed the legendary sword Clarenta a blade of legendary magical power as she admits a light around her body being prepared for combat. "Well then shall we get started!" Damien exclaimed as he leapt into action the ground beneath his feet quaking as he jettisoned himself towards Scorpius. His fist blazing totally consumed with fire.His eyes focused on Scorpius, he briefly glanced at Gareth pondering on his transformation briefly."Okay now, let's see how this works out!" Damien thought to himself as he began calming himself and focusing entirely on his next move. Scorpius readied himself to counter Damien's punch when he noticed that he glanced away from him toward Gareth for a moment. In that time Scorpius smiled and tapped his heel on the ground as he sent water to flow throughout the cracks in the floor of the arena. He brought up his hand and a wall of water followed it from the floor in front of Scorpius. He pushed it towards Damien, growing taller in order to envelop the mage as he is in the air. Scorpius then enters his Water Body form to prepare for his next move. "Don't let your guard down Gareth. She was able to make it on as a sentinel before, and she is even stronger now." Scorpius said calmly as he prepared his spells. As the opposing fire mage flew towards Scorpius, who quickly began to counter, Gareth turned towards Yumiko. Taking his time, Gareth began to activate the circuits and devices that would be used in the upcoming battle. While the machinery warmed up, Gareth took note of the water that Scorpius produced, immediately thinking of how it could be combined with some of his own other techniques. Feeling the motors were active enough, Gareth began to run at Yumiko. Grimacing, Gareth raised his right hand and fired a blast of concussive energy from his palm. This blue bolt soared towards his opponent, but Gareth didn't stop running. On the contrary, he continued to speed up until he was like a freight train in motion. This freight train neared Yumiko, and flicked a metal fist out like a bullet from a gun. The gold colored metal flashed in the sunlight as it swung rapidly towards Yumiko's head. Simultaneously, the bolt of energy continued to fly and was mere inches away from the swordswoman's stomach. Yumiko's body glows with bright protons as she then gripped tightly along her blade, as she then uses this new form to evade using a high-speed roll by using nearby light-particles in the form of Protons to augment her speed and reflexes akin to Meteor used by Jellal. "Heh, not a bad strike lucky in this armor I can use Light magic like Proton Rush like it was second nature!" She remarks using this chance, she then follows up after making some distance to has wind generated along the sword as she blades power grows it then by using her magical energy to manipulate the surrounding wind currents and releasing it as a large tornado directly over the group itself aiming the massive storm of winds towards the enemy targets. Damien saw Scorpius' water flow towards him he acknowledge it as a threat as considered tackling it head first until Yumiko's sudden transformation with her now illuminated body brought to his attention. He had a better thought he focused the flow of his magic onto his feet and pushed off the air using the Air walk variation of the Reduced Earth Technique 'in order to avoid Scorpius water and in order to propel him away to a greater vantage point. He hovered in the air gazing down upon Scorpius water technique, at the same time he saw Yumiko's draw her blade sensing the sharp change in her magical power before she unleashed the maelstrom upon Gareth and Scorpius. "Hmm, this I can work with!" Damien thought to himself as he unleashed a torrent of flames aimed at the base of the tornado transforming is a massive blazing tornado. "Alright it's gonna take a bit more than a puddle of water to put that out," Damien said as he began the descent back to the ground watching the tornado crash towards him. Scorpius grimaced a bit as he saw the now flaming pyre coming towards him and Gareth. "Decent combo attack there," Scorpius said as he raised both his hands up in the air to start his spell. "'Water Spout!" he said as a spiral of water shot out from the ground and rapidly grew bigger into a rotating spout of water. The water, as Scorpius willed it, spun the opposite direction of the pyre and was slightly larger in width in order to consume the attack. Scorpius directed the attack into the direction of the pyre and absorbed it quickly before it could hit Scorpius and Gareth. Scorpius then rapidly brought down his hands with his palms down, saying "I hope you don't mind a bit of Sleet." The water spout then began to split into droplets of water and ice, rapidly firing towards and around Damien and Yumiko with enough force to cut skin. Scorpius then surrounded his hands and feet with water, preparing to defend from any attacks. When Yumiko dodged his attacks, Gareth drew back, in turn, to stand near Scorpius once again. As the tornado of fire began to travel across the arena towards them, Gareth's robotic ￼body began to shift and change. "Configuration: Nimbus￼￼￼" he called out, while his metallic carapace reconstructed itself into a different form. The Nimbus form is designed for the use of electrical energy in its attacks, making it very powerful alongside a water mage like Scorpius. In his new minotaur-inspired appearance, Gareth condensed energy around the two large horns on his bull-shaped head before releasing two large bolts of lightning into the beam of water Scorpius had formed created as a counter to the fire tornado. The electricity conducted itself through the water easily, and drastically increased the power of the attack; therefore making it a more effective counter. After firing off the electricity, Gareth began to charge lightning yet again, firing a bolt at each of the two opposing mages mere seconds after he had assisted Scorpius. Her eyes narrow as the female's eyes twitch from as she then focuses her magical energy into her sword conducting power from her body radiating from the sword itself. As the current of wind was released as she lands on the ground she then forms a golden beam of light from her sword as she then swings it across to creating large-scale destructive blast wave towards both Scorpius and Gareth. "Shining Sword!" She shouted as she sends the beam of golden light at the enemies with a cold effectiveness in her voice. Damien fell to the ground, just in time to see Gareth transform, he even noted the sudden static feeling in the air he looked up watching the ice race towards him, "Water and Electricity this is not gonna end well is it?" he pondered. Pushing that thought aside Damien transformed into his Internalized Flame Form 'the heat is given of evaporating any water or ice that got into his vicinity. Damien now totally ignoring the onslaught of water and Ice raining down towards him, looked on towards Gareth's Lightning strike and raised one arm to oppose it and exclaimed, '"Full Contact!" '''the lightning struck Damien in the palm of his arm as he absorbed it in its entirety sparks traveling across Damien body until the lightning was totally consumed. Damien looked on watching Yumiko's light attack race toward the beam of electricity Gareth had sent towards her. He sent out a small but immense pulse of heat quickly evaporating any moisture in the air, emitting a small breath of warmth across the battlefield. "I'm charged and ready to go!" Damien said aloud with a smirk on his face. Yumiko body went into a natural reaction to attempt to parry the move by to swing her blade in the path of it but was left open for an attack as the bolt of lightning sent her flying into the nearby wall leaving her briefly smacked into it. Her armor taking about a 1/4th of the hit. Her eyes suddenly change to Yellow as she uses Requip using it pitch-black armor with red markings along it as she felt her alter ego taking over from the strike making the trauma earlier. "Heh! I should thank you... now then let the real battle begin! '''Darkness Magic: Words of Pain (闇魔法:痛みの単語, Yami no Mahō: Itami no koto ba)" She has spoken with a bitter coldness as she uses her dark magical energy to form into a black sphere with a floating eye as it floats towards them its body glows extending tentacles from its body with blade tips at the end as it lunges those blades at both Gareth and Scorpius bodies to move to impale each of them through the chest. Scorpius, as Yumiko fired her sword attack, quickly went into his water body and separated into the cracks within the ground to avoid the light. He came out of the ground in his water body form, along with five copies of himself using his Mistify spell, right after Damien's pulse of heat which dissipated the fog usually created by the spell during its initiation. "I need to take this fight into close quarters," the six Scorpius copies said in unison." just then Yumiko's darkness attack came towards Scorpius and his copies as well as Gareth. "I got this," Scorpius's said as he and the copies split apart, half running towards Damien with knives drawn for a close quarters fight, the other three with Gareth for the moment sending a stream of water from their hands towards the mass of darkness, encapsulating it. "Water Devil's Void" the three Scorpius' said in unison as the mass starting to shrink from pressure usually found on the ocean's floor. The Scorpius copies smirked as the mass came to a stop. They left the pressurized mass of water and darkness to sit on the floor of the arena for now as the second pair of three ran towards Yumiko with swords drawn ready to strike. "Yumiko dear, you are letting your second self out!" They said as the copies to started swing and dodge Yumiko. Meanwhile, the first three Scorpius' copies were dodging and swinging at Damien. "So you are charged up? Show me what you got!" The three said. Yumiko's glowing blast crashed into Gareth's crossed arms, sending him skidding backward across the ground. His heavy body and firm stance prevented him from going flying, but the scorch mark along his arms showed the strength of Yumiko's attack - as did the two trenches his feet had carved into the arena floor. Seeing Scorpius reform from the water alongside five watery clones, Gareth began to think. While he himself did not know where Scorpius was, knew who was a bigger threat; Gareth, therefore, ran towards the swordswoman, charging on all fours while his horns crackled with electrical energy. As he neared Yumiko, he leaped off the ground. Whispering to himself, he muttered "Maybe cows can fly..." before dropping headfirst towards where Yumiko was stood. As he did so, the three Scorpius reached Yumiko and began to slash at her with their swords. Damien stared as the Scorpius copies charged towards him and then said "Have you ever considered a one man choir?", Damien was weaving and avoid the strikes of the copies Damien dodged them with relative ease and even attempted to throw a counterattack of his own, as he attempted the blades of one their knives nicked his face. If it wasn't for his flame form Damien would have had a flashy scar to remind of his time in the games. He using the reduced Earth Technique he used the quick burst of speed to the put some distance between himself and the copies. "Diabolus Femoris!" 'Damien yelled out activating his full contact magic spell, his legs suddenly caught a flame, Damien then began to run with such speed and vigor that he was yet to show in the battle. Damien then unleashed a swiping infernal leg kick attempting to take out all three of the potential copies in one fell swoop, a blaze of fire igniting the air in the wake of his legs. "A masking yourself as powerful BAH! Your nothing more than a child compared to true power." the darker side of her mind remarked as the yellow glow of her eyes glows in the darker setting. Her body filled with her magic generate a black vortex of darkness around her body acting a secondary skin above her armor to shield herself to protect from the onslaught as she bulks down to tank the assault to come as she then using her right hand free to freely launch a group of blue-neon magical beam sword out of her hand towards the incoming targets using them as flying projectiles to impale them... As the incoming attacks from both Damien and Yukiko started to strike their targets, the clones of Scorpius burst into a fog that surrounded both of them. This left the last Scorpius, still in water form, now using the flat side of his sword to block Damien's infernal kick, which pushed him across the ground for a few inches from the sheer force of the kick. Scorpius looked Damien in the face as he said, "Not bad. You have great strength in that kick but you just left yourself wide open." As Scorpius was talking he had let down one of his hands to his side as he was gathering water to his side. "'Devil's Sphere!" Scorpius said as he brought up the 1 ton mass of water, the size of a beachball, to fire directly into Damien's chest, the force of the attack pushing Scorpius away from Damien's person back towards the ball of water and darkness slightly. While Scorpius and Damien clashed, Gareth used his formidable intelligence to formulate a plan. Reaching into a section of his body that opened at will, Gareth pulled out a handful of marble-sized black orbs. These balls levitated from his palm and floated serenely in the air for a few seconds. The spheres then began to glow with symbols; Keter, Binah, Hod, Gevurah, Yesod and Malkuth. The segments of the Spiritual Tunic Array then formed a lightning bolt shape in the air, before a deal appeared. The yellow sigil began to rotate, drawing in power from the environment to charge it's attack. "Spiritual Runic Array #53: Jupiter's Rage!" The seal then began to spew out lightning, one blast flew towards Yumiko, one into the ground next to her, and three others flew into the clouds left by Scorpius' clones. The electricity conducted itself through the must, and raced towards Yumiko yet again. Gareth himself went onto all fours and charge at Yumiko one again, roaring like a tiger. He lowered his head, and electricity began to flow through his horns yet again Category:Jigoku Games